Going Home
by lia-finn
Summary: Home is where the heart is, as long as it's with the one you love. JS DJ


Title: Going Home

Author: Lia

Classification: Romance

Rating: K

Pairing: Jack/Sam Daniel/Janet (anyone seriously thought something else coming from me?)

Spoilers: No

Summary: Home is where the heart is, as long as it's with the one you love. JS DJ

Disclaimers: Disclaimers: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author´s Note: Like always, biggest thanks to Pat who did the beta. I´m so grateful she finds the time for that.

This is fluff, just a short make-you-smile kind of fic. Hope you like it. Feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy!

Dedicated to my little brother and his fiancée who are getting married in August.

-----------

It was getting late already, but no one noticed.

The beautiful summer day had turned into a warm night, the sun setting down to allow room for the bright moon to take over the sky for the night. Millions of bright stars were twinkling, almost as if they were honoring the day as well.

The party was still in a full swing. Most of the people were still moving around the ball room, dancing or just simply sitting around the round tables, talking, laughing.

Most of those who had come with the small children had left already, the young ones falling asleep against the parents´ shoulders after a long day. But there were still people left.

He sat alone in the table, sipping his whiskey. He had opened the upper buttons of his shirt, the loose bow tie hanging around his neck. The music changed to a slow song, bringing all the couples on the dance floor and he smiled as he finished his drink.

Teal´c and Jonas Quinn were sitting a few tables away, both having a glass in their hands, both looking a little tired, but smiling. Jonas´s eyes wondered around the room, his smile growing wider as he found the one he had been looking for. Lt. Rush excused herself from the group of women and made her way to their table and leaned to kiss Jonas softly on the lips.

Talk about long distance relationship. They had made it work.

The bride and groom were dancing too, her head resting against his shoulder, his lips moving as he whispered sweet things to her. A soft smile crept on her lips and she lifted her head to kiss him gently.

Only hours ago, Daniel and Janet had vowed to honor and to love to each other as long as they lived in front of all the people they loved the most.

Jack O´Neill had stood beside his best friend, listening their vows, but his eyes staring the woman next to Janet´s side. Sam Carter had been fighting against the tears of happiness, her eyes bright as she had met his.

And she had looked stunning. The rose colored dress she was wearing was definitely something he had never seen in her before. She had let her hair grow longer, the blond strands falling to frame her face.

Cassie had stood at the altar too, holding a hand of her little sister who really tried to behave as best as a two year old can. Little Olivia Abigail looked up to her sister and Cassie smiled at her, reaching down to lift her up in her arms.

When they had walked out of the small chapel, Jack had leaned to whisper in her ear. "I´ll be damned, Carter, if I can´t take you home tonight." And she chuckled softly, her hand brushing against his, and for a short moment, his hand wrapped around her fingers before letting go. And it was enough. For now. It just had to be.

"Hey." Another glass of whiskey was placed down the table in front of him and he looked up to her smiling.

"You look great." He complimented her again, and she smiled, delighted that he liked.

"Thank you, sir." She sat on the free chair next to him, taking a sip of her own drink. "They look so happy." She said looking at Daniel and Janet who were still dancing, unaware of the world around them.

He chuckled quietly at her almost dreamy voice and she turned to look at him. "Yes, they do." He admitted, sipping his drink.

"Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves." She glanced around the room.

He nodded, finding hard to look away from her. She turned her eyes back to him, smiling as she saw him staring.

"My dad is staying over the general´s house for the night." She said turning her head back to look at the dance floor. "Probably because of Olivia and Cassie. They are staying there too. And he´s just nuts when it comes to those two. Mark lives so far away and I don´t have children so..." She was babbling, she knew that.

He let her ramble, feeling a little smug because she felt so unsure around him all of a sudden. "Carter." The sound of her name only he used leaving his lips interrupted her and she looked at him. "You want to leave?"

She nodded. It was all she could do.

Jack walked to over where Teal´c and Jonas sat with some personal from the base, Lieutenant Rush sitting close to Jonas, his hand casually resting on the back of her seat.

"I´m leaving." Jack said, no need of explanations was needed. The two men he had come to see, knew, and the rest of would be guessing anyway.

"All right." Jonas said. "I´ll see you tomorrow."

"Sure." He nodded. The plans for the next day had been made up long time ago.

Daniel and Janet parted as Sam walked to them. "You´re leaving?" Janet asked smiling.

"Yeah. Colonel is taking me home."

Janet reached to hug her friend. "Thank you so much for making all this happen." She whispered.

"You´re welcome." Sam replied as quietly. "And have fun in your honeymoon."

"Oh, we will." Daniel grinned, wrapping his arm around his wife´s waist.

Janet ran her hand over her slightly swollen belly sighing happily. The dress she had picked for the day had been changed for another one after she had found out she was pregnant again, but still the ivory colored satin that covered her belly fit her perfectly. Her hair had been gathered up with several pins, a few strands escaped to frame her smiling face.

They watched Sam walking away for a moment before Daniel´s eyes swept around the room to see where Cassie was. Olivia had been put to bed some time ago, after finally falling asleep against her father´s shoulder. The little girl would spend the week her parents were away with General Hammond and his wife. Cassie would stay home, having a house all to herself.

"No parties." Janet had said, and Cassie had just grinned.

"Of course not."

"I mean it, Cass. I´ll have both Teal´c _and_ Jack to visit you every day if I even suspect you thinking of that."

"Mom." The teenager had said, her voice whining. "Have a little faith on me."

Janet had smiled, wrapping her arm around her eldest daughter. "You are a good girl, Cass. And I trust you completely."

Cassie rolled her eyes, but still smiled pleased.

It was Daniel´s small frown that brought her back from her thoughts. "What is it, sweetie?" She asked, turning to look where he was looking over her shoulder.

"Who is that man Cassie is talking with?" He asked.

"You mean Major Davis?"

"Yeah."

"Major Davis who brought his fiancée with him?"

He looked at her and she smiled, reached to place a kiss on his lips. "Don´t worry about her. There is no man here who doesn´t know who her father is."

He kissed her again, long and sweet. "You´re right."

"Of course I am." She smiled sweetly at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now, dance with me, Daniel, and then we´ll say goodbyes to everyone."

He grinned at her, kissed her softly on the lips and tightened his hold onto him. "I love you, Janet."

"I love you too."

Outside, Jack stood hands tucked deep in his pockets, looking up to the clear sky. He knew she was standing behind him before she spoke.

"Hey."

He turned to look at her, his eyes dark and serious. "Hey."

She held her wrap and purse in her hand, waiting for him to take over. He placed his hand on the small of her back, feeling the bare skin that her dress revealed under his fingers tingle slightly.

They weren´t talking, the silence comfortable around them. He stopped when they reached the cab that was waiting for them, both been drinking too much to drive.

He didn´t need to ask if she was sure. If this was something she really wanted. He knew her too well. And just before reaching to open the car door for her, he leaned to her, capturing her between the car and himself, and kissed her.

And everything felt just right. She wrapped her free hand around his neck, pressed her body against his. He deepened the kiss, his hands coming to her waist. And it was only the need of air that forced them apart and he looked into her eyes, seeing only the love she felt for him reflected back.

"Take me home, Jack." She whispered.

And the sound of his name leaving her lips made him feel weak. He only nodded and opened the door for her, letting her go in first.

A grin on his face he followed her in and surprised her pulling her close and capturing her lips with his own again.

"Sooo... where to?" The driver asked after a moment of waiting, smiling to himself as the couple parted embarrassed.

The address he gave to the driver was his. He was taking her home. Like promised.

The End

-----------

Hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading and review if you have time.


End file.
